Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Enji was fascinated with Izuku, especially after that confrontation in that corridor. She was curious and a bit enamored. If he was having a mid-life crisis, then he was doomed. She thought she was obviously going insane. The two of them are a mess together and apart, and everyone gets drawn into the line of fire. Fem!Izuku/EnDeku.
1. Looks That Could Kill

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Enji was fascinated with Izuku. She was curious and a bit enamored. The two of them are a mess together and apart, and everyone gets drawn into the line of fire.  
Set as an AU canon divergent genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and sexual situations…  
Pairings: Fem!Izuku/Endeavor, side-Dekubowl (because my regulars know my habitual obsession with the protag/one-sided (or not) others XD), Hawks/Fuyumi, etc…

 _ **A/n: Full uncensored version on my Ao3 account~**_

 **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)  
** _Chapter One: Looks That Could Kill_

He wasn't quite sure how it ended up like this.

But Midoriya Izuku had somehow forced herself front and center to his attention and she wasn't going anywhere. All Enji knew was that he couldn't look anywhere else, couldn't stop _thinking_ about her. That moment in the hallway, the way she'd defiantly talked back to him about Shoto…

" _He's not you!"_

Enji wanted to be offended, but found his reaction to end up surprising him. Instead of getting furious at her gall (though he had been a little upset), he'd mostly be intrigued by her guts and enraptured by the rebellious look on her face, the fire in her eyes that felt as hot as his own Hellflame, and the vaguely challenging quirk of her lips (even as she trembled in nervousness and a bit of fear of him).

Something in him said to come after her after the Sports Festival, and when it was all over and done with, he had easily found her recovering in the infirmary. She was alone with Recovery Girl nowhere in sight. The girl herself was laid out on one of the beds, eyes closed and apparently asleep. Or unconscious.

Either way, Enji stood over and examined her closely. Her green hair was wild and curly beneath her, and he knew that if her eyes had been opened, they would be an enchanting green and alive with fight. Her lips shook with every breath she took and he found himself reaching out, touching a finger to them. They felt as soft as they looked.

There was a disturbance by the door and he quickly hid himself, pushing down the panic that had swelled up for a moment. As he peeked around the curtain separator he'd hid behind, he saw his son enter through the door and close it quietly behind him, heading towards the bed of the only occupant of the infirmary.

"Midoriya Izuku," Shoto murmured as he stopped beside her bed.

Enji quietly mouthed her name, testing it on his lips. _Izuku_. He found himself wanting to call her by name face to face. He found himself curious to hear _his_ name from her.

"I won second place," his son said, voice sounding slightly hollow. "After our fight, I became less inclined to fight in the same way we had our battle. I was…left confused. It was the first time in a long time that I had used my left side in battle, to use the flames of my father that I had fought against using, the flames that I've hated for as long as I've remembered. When I fought against you, I forgot about all of that. I forgot about _him_. I told you how I resented that man, how I hated him for what he did to me and my mother, and how I wanted to become the best without ever using his fire…

"But as we fought, you said to me this, 'Your experiences...your determination...I can't even begin to imagine what all that's like...but...If you become number one without giving it your all...Then I don't think you're serious...about denying him everything! That's why I have to win! I have to surpass you!' In that moment, you inspired me. You _pushed_ me to be better and fight with my all. You told me it was _my_ power, that it was _my_ Quirk. To that end, Midoriya, I repeat what I said to you earlier. You are who I have to beat, my biggest competition. You are my rival and the one I have to surpass in order to become number one. So thank you."

Shoto cleared his throat. "Still, after our fight, I said I was left confused, didn't I? I'm still conflicted on using my flames in battle, so I've decided…I've decided to finally see my mother. And I should thank you for that as well, because I would have still not have the courage to see her if it hadn't been for all this."

Enji watched his son reach out and grab… _Izuku's_ hand, squeezing while murmuring another quiet thank you. He didn't leave his spot until his son had left, and he came back over to her side, looking at her contemplatively.

His own odd fascination with her aside, it had only just increased with this bizarre and unexpected (but wholly interesting and pleasing) turn of events. He hadn't known why Shoto had suddenly decided to use his flames in the battle, when Enji had known and had been aggrieved with the fact his son had been stubbornly refusing to use his fire in a fight. To know that this girl was the reason why, that _she_ had been the reason Shoto had been pushed into starting to use his full potential…To say nothing of the least of what she apparently had actually said to Shoto as well…

It had deepened his curiosity and fascination in her.

(He ignored remembering Shoto's hateful words about him, because he wasn't unaware of how much of a bad father and husband he was and so preferred to not acknowledge or confront those thoughts.)

Instead, he found a piece of paper and wrote on it quickly, folding it and then placing it in one of her hands. He molded her hand into a fist and made sure it was held tight, before leaving the infirmary and not looking back again.

* * *

Enji took a sip of the coffee he hadn't inhaled for once, pushing the glasses on his face further up his nose. He'd been waiting at the table for at least fifteen minutes, but he wasn't in a hurry. He'd wait.

As if on cue from his thoughts, she appeared finally.

Midoriya Izuku looked confused and hesitant some ways away, looking at the café like she was about to confront a villain in it. And maybe she was —what was Enji's end goal here? Why had he asked her to meet him at that café?

Thankfully, she was dressed casually and not in her school uniform. It would make this talk less suspicious to others who may be watching and maybe be less formal and tense between the two of them.

Why did he even care though? There was nothing wrong with this. It was just a talk and he didn't mean anything from this than to talk to her for some reason. He shouldn't care about what it would look to others and care so much about how he wanted their talk to go smoothly and casually. Really. He shouldn't.

But he did and he didn't know why.

Not sure if she'd recognize him in this getup, he was about to stand up and come to her when her head moved and she caught sight of him. To his surprise, she started walking over, so he stayed in his seat and waited for her.

"Endeavor-san?" she whispered, looking around worriedly. "Um —"

"Maybe somewhere a little more private," he said and got up from the table, gesturing to inside. "There should be a few booths in the back that will give us some privacy."

She blinked at him and he watched the green of her eyes seemingly shining against the light of the sun.

"O-okay, End —" he interrupted her again.

"Enji," he said shortly. "Just…call me Enji. It's unrecognizable."

And a part of him still wanted to hear his name from her.

"Okay, Enji-san," she said almost shyly, cheeks tinting red. It brought a flush of pleasure through him that he ignored, though he admitted to being pleased at her saying his name and at the sound of it from her.

"This way," he said gruffly, leading the way inside.

He kept his head ducked, minding his own business, but without his flames covering his body and face and the addition of casual wear and fake glasses to slightly obscure his face, the simple changes were actually enough to help him at times like this. His Hero costume design and presence was ostentatious enough that it was probably off putting to see him without flames and to recognize him without any of his fire, let alone being out of any part of his costume and into regular clothes.

At a booth in the back of the café, they slid into seats opposite each other.

"I'm surprised you recognized me," he watched her closely and she seemed to get nervous. "People usually wouldn't when I'm out of costume."

Her hands fluttered nervously around her. "No, that is, um…you are unrecognizable," she finally blurted out. "It's just…I'm a bit of a Hero fanatic," she admitted in embarrassment. "Even if it took me a moment because of the change, I would still recognize you, Enji-san."

He felt amusement flow through him, even smiling slightly. "I see."

Enji watched her fidget for a minute, looking unsure of herself, before she finally asked him, "Why did you ask to meet me, Enji-san?"

All Might. He could go with that. It made sense after all, since he'd confronted her at the Sports Festival about her similar Quirk to the other Hero. But…

"Is this about All Might again?" she asked anxiously, as if she'd read his thoughts. "Seriously, he's just my teacher and a really good mentor. There's nothing else! No other connection! I am most definitely not his love child!"

Enji paused, giving her a strange look that she flinched at. "Love…child?"

She buried her face into her hands for a second. "Oh God, did I really say that? I really blame your son, Enji-san. I don't even…I just can't with that…"

"Shoto?" Enji raised an eyebrow. "What does Shoto have anything to do with that?" What in the world?

She gave him an embarrassed look again. "During the Sports Festival, Shoto-kun asked if I was All Might's love child."

Enji was glad he hadn't been drinking anything because he would've been sure to have spat it out. No, no All Might then. There was no way he could hide behind that topic now.

"No, this has nothing to do with him," he said. He hesitated before going for the truth. "I don't know exactly why I asked you to meet me."

She stared at him, starting to look bewildered. His eyes roved all over her face, trying to catch every different feature of her and commit them to memory.

"You fascinate me," he murmured, not meaning to say it aloud.

He heard her gasp and watched as she sunk down further into her seat, looking at him in shock. She was nibbling on her lip and his mind flashed back to the day before, when he'd touched them and felt how soft they were.

"I'm not fascinating," she finally said. "Honestly, I'm just…weird. I have weird habits. I do this weird muttering thing that can get creepy. My Hero obsession can be a little over the top too. And I'm a crybaby. I cry a lot and it's so _silly_ and _ridiculous_ —"

"You're rambling," he interrupted her, but he found that he wasn't annoyed by the rambling like he usually would've been. Instead, she looked…cute. Cute and flustered, and he found he _really_ liked seeing her flustered.

(He wasn't a fan of her thoughts towards herself though.)

Instead of answering her ramble, he pointed to the cashier. "Do you want something? You didn't get to order and the baristas don't usually tend the back area. I have my coffee," he held up his cup. It was almost empty though, so maybe he should get another.

"No, I'm okay," she wrung her hands together. "I just…really don't understand why I'm here. Why did you want to meet with me, Enji-san?" she asked again, voice much more firmer.

He took a moment to finish off his coffee, looking contemplatively into the empty mug. "I told you," he started. "You fascinate me."

"But that doesn't make sense!" She stood up a little. "How do _I_ fascinate _you_?!"

He pursed his lips, feeling frustrated. He stood up himself and swiftly made his way to her side of the booth, slipping into it and startling her, more so as he bore down on her, his arms trapping her against the wall on the other side of them in the booth.

"How do you think?" The sarcasm seemed to have just escaped him, unable to be kept in with his frustration with himself, with this situation, mounting with every passing second. "I've denied this, what's been lurking in the back of my head since yesterday. You _challenged_ me in that corridor and I'm answering that challenge."

"I..I didn't," she denied, her voice faltering as she watched him wide-eyed, her breathing quickening at his proximity.

"You did," he said adamantly. "I can't get you out of my head. You're under my skin and I can feel you poisoning my veins, invading my thoughts. Tell me what I should do, _Izuku_."

Enji heard her gasp at her name coming from him, and for a moment it was just the two of them staring into each other's eyes.

"I don't know," she said helplessly.

He felt his eyes flutter and he was leaning in closer. Those soft lips of hers…

Instead of feeling them, he felt a firm touch and he opened his eyes fully to see she'd placed her fingers onto his lips, stopping him. Her eyes were still wide and she still looked unsure, but she seemed almost calm.

"We're still in public," she said, voice a little shaky but steady enough. "You're still a Hero. You're unrecognizable, but someone can still end up recognizing you."

She was right, but goddammit why was she so fucking calm when he felt like he was going to fall apart?

"Don't kiss me here," she whispered, looking down while a blush colored her cheeks.

Enji tensed up, watching her intently. For a few seconds, all he could do was observe her. Then he licked his lips, breathing out unsteadily as he moved away from her.

"Would you come with me?" he asked, now the one sounding unsure.

She didn't answer him, looking back at him with those wide, green eyes and soft parted lips.

Instead, she held out a hand and waited for him.

Enji took it and backed out of the booth first.

* * *

The first time he'd gone to a love hotel, he'd been sixteen, cocky and headstrong. He'd still been a UA student then, and only Todoroki Enji and not Endeavor yet. His biggest rival and annoyance had been Yagi Toshinori, who had yet to become All Might. Yagi had also been annoyingly persistent in attaching himself to Enji.

But that was back then and he'd only gone to a love hotel a few more times before getting married, and becoming obsessed with reaching the number one spot on his own merit or creating someone who would. He knew this obsession had taken a toll on himself and the way he treated everyone around him, especially his family. But it was a downward spiral that he either encouraged because of his obsession, or couldn't stop because of his obsession. It was like either way he went, his goal was what mattered the most to him, and even if he acknowledged how far gone he was and had done, all he could do is know that it was too late and there was nothing else he could do.

It was tiring. He wanted to reach his goal so much and was desperately grasping for it, but it was tiring trying so hard for it. And _dealing_ with the fallout of trying so hard was even more tiring, because he knew his children hated him, his wife was in a mental ward, and he was inwardly falling apart and a mess.

The brightest spot in his life came in the form of the girl quietly walking next to him as they neared the nondescript love hotel.

Enji didn't know what that said about him.

The love hotel was one of the more discreet ones, having no windows on the outside. There were multiple complex entrances that he could guess were for customer discretion, but they had a bit of trouble navigating through one at first. Inside though, they moved into an empty room that allowed them to privately look at a selection of available rooms to rent and Enji barely glanced at the rates.

"They have interesting rooms," he heard her comment and he looked to his side to see her rocking nervously on the balls of her feet, though she looked amused. "Is that a dungeon?" she looked curiously at a screen depicting one of the hotel's specialized rooms.

His cheeks colored and he forcibly cleared his throat. "You can choose whatever room you'd like," he focused on instead, his voice soft and quiet as he looked away from her. Damn it, what was he doing? Why was he here with her?

He felt her hand tug at his arm and he looked over to her again. She bit down on her lip. "How about just a simple room?"

He agreed with that, feeling a little relieved to have to not be too troubled over choosing a room (and especially one of the stranger ones), and looked over the regular rooms, choosing a more luxurious one though. Paying through a machine and receiving a corresponding key card, they followed the directions to the room number embedded onto it. Once they'd found the room and he'd opened it, he let her go in first and followed after, closing the door and taking a deep breath as he placed his forehead against the door.

"Enji-san?"

He turned around and saw her watching him contemplatively. Maybe this was what they called a mid-life crisis. Son of a bitch, he really didn't know what he was doing. He just found himself caught up in this girl and all of a sudden he was now here with her, in a love hotel, and hell if he knew what was supposed to happen next.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to," he said suddenly. He wanted her, but that didn't mean she wanted him.

She stayed quiet and watched him for a minute, causing him to tense up. He wondered what was going through her mind and if she was going to decide to leave him, finally realizing this was stupid and she didn't actually want to be there with him.

Instead, her hands went to the bottom of her shirt and she began to lift it up. He immediately called out, eyes widening when he realized what she was doing.

"W-wait!" She stopped, looking at him puzzled. He licked his lips nervously. "I want to undress you."

She blushed brightly and fidgeted in her spot, waiting for him. He walked closer, still feeling unsure about this, but his feet wasn't letting him walk away from her. Once he'd reached her, he cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes, feeling mesmerized.

"Somehow you've chained me up," he murmured and then he kissed her.

God, her mouth was so hot. He felt like he was burning alive and he laughed hysterically in his head because _that was so stupidly ironic_. The heat of her felt hotter than the fires of his Hellflame, and if he was chained up against her to burn, he'd still wouldn't want to break those chains.

Everything in him was screaming at him to stop, that this was a bad idea and he should run away from this.

He didn't listen.

Enji groped at her ass, squeezing while swallowing up the gasp she let out into his mouth. One hand moved to her thigh and lifted it up, wrapping her leg around his waist. He silently encouraged her to lift up and he picked her up, wrapping her other leg around his waist while starting to walk over to the bed, still not breaking off the kiss. He could feel her hot, damp core against his stomach and it made his cock twitch.

Putting her down gently, he fumbled for her shirt, lifting it up and pulling it off of her before quickly snapping off her bra. She squeaked a little and her hands moved to cover her chest, but his own hands snapped out to grab her wrists and hold on tightly.

She looked uncertainly up at him and he brought her wrists to his lips, kissing them lightly.

"I want to see you," he muttered. "I want to see all of you."

He let go of her wrists and she didn't move to try to cover herself again, and he instead moved to grab her breasts. He had large hands but they were wonderfully full of her, her soft mounds weighing on his palms. He concentrated on them, watching the indents of his fingers into her flesh, the way he pulled her breasts and then pressed his hands against them. The sounds she made went straight to his groin and his breathing became hot and heavy as he paid attention to every little detail of her.

"Do you like this?" he asked her, moving to start suckling on her neck.

"Ngh! Y-yes. It-it feels good," she moaned, her hands moving to his chest to steady herself. She hesitantly tugged at his shirt. "C-can I…?"

He sucked hard on her neck, causing her to yelp. There was going to be a mark there, he was sure, and it made a possessive jolt rush through him.

Moving back, he removed his shirt with a grunt and straightened in pride as he watched her eyes roving all over his torso, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed while her jaw loosened. He stilled then, letting her curiously touch him, trailing her fingers over his skin in curiosity. She traced over his shoulders, down his biceps, moving over to his chest and down his abs, finding her way down the light trail of red hair going south.

She tugged at his pants, looking up at him in question while trying to hide her embarrassment. He adjusted himself onto the bed and removed his belt, letting her unbutton his pants before he worked himself out of them. Then, to even the score, he firmly pushed her back against the bed and fumbled around her skirt, finding the button and then the zipper. Getting her out of that was easier after, and then she was left in her underwear while his boxers barely held back his restrained dick.

"Izuku," he said, her name coming from him catching her attention. "If you really don't want to be here, if you want to stop, tell me now."

 _Tell me before I lose my mind._

She lifted her chin and looked at him defiantly, and fuck didn't this remind him of what happened in that corridor, the moment that sparked his madness.

"I _don't_ want to stop and I _want_ to be here," she gave him a rebellious look.

Fuck, that made him hot and aroused, and it turned him on something fierce —enough that not only did his cock harden even more, but he felt his Hellflames flicker around him in his arousal for a moment. He heard her breathing stutter and he bit his lip hard.

Enji pushed her back down and roughly kissed her, grinding himself in between her legs. His still throbbing cock was aching to be released from its confines, but he didn't want to hurry this. He could feel her getting wetter down there, her juices dampening the cloth of his boxers the more he grinded.

"Please, E-Enji," the lack of an honorific made him thrust harder, pleased to hear his name in such a way from her. "I can't take it!"

He nibbled on her ear. "Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to fuck you now?"

" _Yes!_ "

That was all he needed to hear and the fact he'd gotten anything resembling an explicitly expressed consent made him feel a lot better about losing control like this.

Afterwards, he breathed heavily, still hovering over her but keeping his weight off of her as much as possible. She was splayed out beneath him, sweat-matted hair sticking around her face, and her chest heaving breath after breath as she tried to catch it and calm down from her high. Her slightly opened eyes peered up at him, green darkened with pleasure and heated fire. She was so _gorgeous_.

Then she gave him a tiny little smirk as her green eyes glittered up at him mischievously and his dick twitched.

 _He was so fucked_.

Started 8/18/18 — Completed 8/23/18

 **A/n: The first smut I write for this fandom and it's EnDeku (facepalms). I blame Poison by Alice Cooper. It's the theme of this chapter and this story and what started this story in the first place, even though I had other BNHA fics in mind to start before this one popped out of nowhere, damn it. Ah well. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and come along with me on this ride to hell (shrugs) XD Please remember to drop a review!**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **My current BNHA fics out:** Advent of a Heroine, Cake and Smiles, and this one. Cake and Smiles is an AFOIzu one-shot (that I may decide to add onto later), while Advent and this one are going to be long-running. I have more planned though, so keep an eye out!


	2. Can't Walk Away (You're an Addict)

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Enji was fascinated with Izuku. She was curious and a bit enamored. The two of them are a mess together and apart, and everyone gets drawn into the line of fire.  
Set as an AU canon divergent genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and sexual situations…  
Pairings: Fem!Izuku/Endeavor, side-Dekubowl (because my regulars know my habitual obsession with the protag/one-sided (or not) others XD), Hawks/Fuyumi, etc…

 _ **A/n: Full uncensored version on my Ao3 account~**_

 **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)  
** _Chapter Two: Can't Walk Away (You're an Addict)_

That look made him dive forward, capturing her lips in an intense kiss where everything was heady and nothing was enough.

"You're so fucking tight," he moaned, shifting his hips and carefully moving in and out of her to lessen the pain.

She arched upwards, her long legs wrapping around his waist, though they were jostled by every thrust. He listened to every gasp, every moan, _every sound_ she made with intense pleasure, wanting to memorize all of it. He felt himself slip past her cervix and she cried out, causing him to go still despite _just_ being close to fully being inside of her.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, frozen still and watching her closely.

Izuku was breathing hard, trembling in his arms. He knew that this could be painful, especially since he wasn't a small guy. _At all_. And she was so _small_ compared to him…

Enji moved carefully, laying her flat on her back while keeping himself inside of her. He put his hands on either side of her head, bracing himself and keeping his weight on his hands and knees. At that moment, he looked into her eyes. He found himself smiling for her and the surprised look from her was well deserved.

But he loved the way it made her breath skip.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her quietly, brushing strands of hair away from her face.

"No," she said immediately, growing flustered. "I-I want you to keep going!" She moved a bit, ending up wincing.

He squeezed her hip. "It's going to hurt for a bit," he told her apologetically. "You and I both know we're both…completely different in size."

"Especially your…" she muttered, glancing down embarrassedly at him.

He felt both proud and regret. Of course he'd be proud to have a big cock. Most guys would. But he also, for the first time, felt regret that he did, if only because it would've been a little easier on her if he didn't.

"You're so tiny," he sighed to himself, looking her over. God, compared to him, she was such a small thing. He practically dwarfed her. And the fact was, it really got to him that she was, that the two of them were so different in size. He'd never felt like that before and it made him feel strange and caught off guard to suddenly have this kind of kink.

She locked her legs around him and he could see her visibly swallow, before looking up at him with determined eyes.

"I can adjust," she said firmly. "I'm not delicate. I can handle you."

She was goddamn feisty. He loved it, even more as she stared at him with that familiar defiance.

But handle him though…

"You can handle me, huh?" he repeated after, letting a bit of a taunting tone enter his voice as he chuckled darkly, taking her locked legs and prying them off of him, choosing to spread them wide before him. Though he wanted to, he had to refrain from just picking her up and driving into her. If he was going to try to be fully in her, then the two of them would have to work it slowly and get her body used to his girth.

"Don't stop," she muttered, looking concentrated as she held tight onto him, wincing every few seconds. Izuku looked thoroughly debauched, which only heightened his arousal.

"You look so fucking beautiful," he groaned into her neck, listening to her quickened breaths and sighs.

"I-I'm so close!" she gasped out, hands scrambling for a hold on him. "So, so close, Enji! Oh God, I'm going to cum!"

After, he kissed all along her neck and jaw, lazily moving his hips as he continued to lightly thrust into her. When he was all spent and tiredly enjoying her clutching onto him, he nuzzled her chest before laying his head on her breasts and relaxing a bit, shifting a bit to his side so that his weight wasn't all on her.

For a few more moments, they just quietly relaxed there, exhausted out after having sex one time after the other. They'd been pretty vigorous at it too, Enji thought. He hadn't really consciously thought of doing this (though he was pretty sure his fucking mind had been messed up enough to be subconsciously wishing for it), so for them to be there right now as they were —

Shit. He hadn't been prepared for this, not when he hadn't had a condom anywhere on him or thought of using one. And he'd not only fucked her raw, but he'd fully cum inside of her twice, practically gushing into her. That wasn't even counting how the second time, he'd practically been fucking her womb and cumming inside there —

He immediately pulled out of her then, jerking up in a panic and drawing her tired attention. She blinked blearily at him, beautiful and spent and just prettily _ruined_ …

"Fuck, I messed up," he told her.

For a lot of things, really. He'd come onto her, a girl his youngest son's age. He'd slept with her and —remembering the barrier he'd broken through earlier —had taken her first time. Shit, he was an asshole. What kind of man goes and takes a teenage girl's virginity in a fucking love hotel? Idiot boys and sleazy bastards, that's who. He could've done better than this.

And now, to make matters worse, he hadn't been careful with her at all. He didn't think to use protection, so entranced with her and egged on by the idea of getting to be with her. And when they were finally together, he'd been too in the moment to think clearly about anything.

She could get pregnant. He'd be ruining her Hero career before it even started. He'd be ruining his career. So, so many things could be going wrong, but _fuck_ , the way her eyes were hooded and watching him curiously, and just the way she'd licked her lips right now to moisten them made him just want to forget everything and touch her again.

"I need…I need to go get you something," he said quickly, trying to focus. "You're…I didn't use a condom and I came inside you. I have to…I have to go to the store and —"

"I'm on the pill," she told him calmly, even with her cheeks turning red. She licked her lips again. "I've been on it even before going to UA."

He blinked at her in surprise. "Oh," he said, feeling speechless after having gone through that jumbled thought process and then being handed this answer. "What for?" he found himself curious. After all, why would she be on birth control so early on?

"I have a really irregular, painful period," she admitted in embarrassment. "My doctor prescribed it to me to help with it. So yeah…"

It made him feel slightly better about things, though he did have a bit of a discomfort listening to her talk about her menstrual cycle. While not a hundred percent sure she'll be okay, he really enjoyed how he'd been able to cuddle up to her, the way his head moved up and down rhythmically as he'd laid it on her chest, and the feel of her soft body against his…

He thought about it for a second longer and then began to lower himself back on top of her, contently laying with her back on the bed. He felt her fingers reach up to the nape of his neck, feeling her play with his hair there, and closed his eyes in contentment.

"Should…should we leave soon?" he heard her whisper. "I don't know how long you paid for the room, but we've been here a while."

"It's okay," he muttered, feeling sleep call to him. "I paid overnight." Her fingers stilled against his neck, making him frown. "Do you want to leave?" He sat up slightly.

She looked surprised and fidgeted a bit. "I don't mind staying here," her voice was soft, maybe just a bit unsure.

Enji let himself smile at her, remembering the way she'd liked it and had reacted to it. Pleased to see her blushing, he leaned toward her and kissed her lightly.

"Stay," he told her. "Stay," he repeated.

She still looked unsure, but she wasn't moving off of the bed and he felt determination suddenly fill him. He went to kiss her again, this time more thoroughly. When he pulled back, he looked her straight in those green eyes that had held him captive.

"Please?" he murmured against her lips.

Her eyes widened and she bit down on those reddened lips, but she nodded shyly. When he was able to lay back down on her and she'd resumed playing with his hair, he let out a pleased hum and closed his eyes again. It was easy to fall asleep to this and so he let himself.

* * *

When Izuku awoke, she was confused for a moment. Opening her eyes saw to the fact that she didn't recognize where she was, before reality slammed into her as she saw her disheveled and naked state. She remembered then and it made her a hot mess to remember it all. Both embarrassment and a strange ache in between her legs warred for attention, and she buried her face into her hands.

Really? What had she been thinking?

Looking around, she realized the bed had gone cold and that she was all alone in the bed, much less the room. Everything was still and quiet to her chagrin, and she realized he must've left while she'd been asleep. She dismally noted the bowl of water and a rag to the side, and bitterly thought that he at least had the decency to clean her up.

An actual shower would feel nice though.

Getting up, she winced and found herself stumbling off of the bed. Her legs were wobbly and there was a persistent soreness all over her body. In between her legs, the ache grew even more noticeable and she wondered how she would be able to walk like this. She hoped it wouldn't be obvious and she doubly hoped that no one would figure out what had happened.

Once she'd made it to the bathroom and had turned on the shower to a warm, comfortable temperature, she stood under the water and closed off her mind. She really didn't want to think right then.

Making quick use of the water and the offered essentials, she stepped out and began to dry off, wrapping the towel around herself and letting her wet hair hang around her to air dry. Stepping out of the bathroom to find and gather up her clothes, she stopped short to find the Number Two Hero there and placing down paper bags onto the bed. Hearing her though, he turned around and they exchanged awkward looks.

"You're awake," he spoke first and again, without his flames, she was struck by how handsome he was without his fire obscuring his face. His glasses slipped down his nose and she inwardly wondered if he actually needed them or if they were purely for disguise.

"Yeah," she answered, feeling unbalanced. "I, um, thought I'd take a shower to freshen up."

Enji nodded before gesturing to the food, taking off his glasses and putting them away. "I thought you'd be hungry, so I stepped out to grab something."

Oh. So he'd gone out for food.

"Did you think I'd left?" he asked, voice oddly gentle.

It wasn't like him or what the public knew of him, or even to what Shoto had hinted to her about him. Todoroki Enji wasn't a sociable man and was more known for his gruffness and cool demeanor, despite his hot flames.

"I did," she said bluntly, not knowing what else to say and the feeling of being off kilter overtaking everything.

"That's fair," he mumbled. "But I didn't. I'd just…I'd just went out to grab something to eat and you were still asleep."

"Do we have any time left to eat here?" she asked, confusion starting to appear.

"I paid for a few extra hours," he said. "We have time."

He'd already spent a lot on this room, what with how long they'd been there.

Clutching the towel to her tighter, her eyes ran over the food, recognizing the fast food brand. "I thought you forfeit the room if you leave the hotel," she said idly, heading to the bed. Standing next to him, she could feel the heat of his body and it made her body tingle.

"You were still here," he explained. "So technically it was still in use and I was able to leave for a moment."

That made sense. Izuku was starting to feel less upset about his seeming morning abandonment, though the awkwardness was lingering. She'd still slept with this man, who was not only older than her by far, but was also the father of a classmate.

She nearly jumped when she felt his hands suddenly on her waist. Turning to him, she waited while holding her breath. He took her towel and pulled it from her, her fingers going lax and letting it fall from her grip. He stepped closer to her and brought her into an embrace.

"You can tell me to move," he said and Izuku thought about it, even as she leaned into him. She had never been held so intimately by someone, nor had she ever felt this way before. It was strange and disconcerting, but also surprising in a wondrous way.

"I hope there's fries," she mumbled against him.

She could feel the rumbling of his laugh coming from deep in his chest. "Of course. I like their fries."

She felt her lips tug into a smile, but she hid it and moved away from him to sit on the bed, scrambling around in the bags. She picked one of the breakfast sandwiches, well aware that she was completely bare and that his eyes would linger on her every once and a while as they ate. She wanted to do the same, but she wasn't nearly as bold as him (or had been yesterday and last night).

She'd just finished off her last bite when she was startled by him asking her a question.

"Are you good friends with my son?"

Izuku was caught off guard and wondered how to answer that question. "I…get along with him. I didn't really have an issue with Shoto-kun actually, not until the Sports Festival. He'd always been sort of distant with the class, but at the festival, he sort of declared himself my rival and that he had to beat me in order to…um, surpass you," she glanced at him, catching him furrowing his eyebrows. "Well, more like he told me…what happened…in the past. Between you, him, and…the rest of your family. And your wife."

Remembering his wife now made her feel horrible, because Izuku hadn't put a thought to her at all yesterday. How would she feel to know that her husband had slept with a young girl like Izuku? Oh my God, Izuku was a horrible, horrible person —

"You shouldn't feel bad," he said, as if he knew what she was thinking about. "If anyone should, I'm the one who cheated on her. And well, if you heard from Shoto what had happened, then you'd know that she'd been admitted to an In-Patient Mental Ward in a rehabilitation facility. We haven't seen or talked to each other in nearly ten years."

She tried to hold back her gasp. "That long?"

"After being the reason she was admitted there in the first place and my being furious with her for what she did to Shoto, we didn't really have a lot to talk about," Enji said flatly, jaw clenching as he crumpled up their trash together and tossed it to the side of the bed. He plopped onto his back on the bed, wearing an aggravated expression on his face.

Izuku could see why they wouldn't want to see each other then, but it's been years. "It's been a long time though," she insisted. "You couldn't have just left her there."

"I didn't."

The answer surprised her and she wondered if he was going to expand on it. Instead, he shifted closer to her and hooked his arms around her waist, pulling her back down onto the bed. She could feel him bury his face against her hair, breathing her in.

"You smell good," he murmured.

Though she turned red, she wasn't going to be distracted easily. "Why is she still there?"

"She insists on staying," he reluctantly answered, though she hadn't expected that. "She's afraid of breaking down again, so she's insisted on staying there all these years." He gave an aggravated sigh. "I check in on her, refuse to let the kids see her by her request, and ask the doctors about her progress. She's doing fine, a lot better than she was. She's just…not willing to leave."

Izuku was confused though. Why would his wife be so insistent on staying? Why couldn't she feel just as fine outside rehab?

Enji pulled away from her and lay on his back, crossing his arms on his stomach. His aggravated expression looked more resigned. "Though the incident with her was broadcast on a low key report," which was unavoidable, she knew, given his status as Number Two, "a lot of the details was kept quiet. Like how she was — _is_ —a Bipolar Schizophrenic."

Izuku did gasp aloud this time, though she covered her mouth after. She was probably too young to have recalled that incident with his wife being admitted, but she wasn't too young now to understand that diagnosis.

He looked over at her. "I wasn't equipped to handle that and she didn't have a proper diagnosis when we married. We didn't even _marry_ for a proper reason. I threw money at her family to get an arranged marriage with her because of her _Quirk_."

Right. Quirk Marriages. She'd known about them, even before Shoto had told her about his parents, but now it was coming in a little more starkly.

"It went a little too easily," bitterness leaked into his voice. "Of course they'd want to get rid of an unstable daughter."

"Don't talk about your wife like that," Izuku found herself saying abruptly in a sharp tone.

He gave her a look, mouth set in a scowl as he sat up. "I was _played_."

"You're the one who wanted to marry because of a Quirk!"

For a moment, the two of them stared irritably at each other, Izuku having sat up as well to face him. Maybe Izuku understood a little about his anger at being 'played', but that was his wife regardless and he was the one who'd made the choice to marry because of a stupid Quirk Marriage.

"You're the one who'd made the choices you did, so you reap what you sow," she snapped out. "Don't be a coward and face the consequences!"

His eyes flashed and he straightened up, and for a moment, she caught sight of his hand raising and she flinched back. But he only ran it through his hair in frustration, only to freeze when he saw her flinch.

"Did you…did you think I was going to hit you?" he asked, just a bit horrified.

She bit her lip and looked away from him. After hearing Shoto out and what had happened to his mother, yeah, she might've reacted with that and expected him to lash out after the way she kept pushing and insulting him.

He took a deep breath. "I won't…I wouldn't…After Rei…" He looked extremely troubled, so she kept silent. "That was the first and only time I'd ever hit a woman that wasn't a villain. After it had happened and I'd calmed down, I went to her and apologized and swore it would never happen again."

Izuku didn't know if she was suicidal or not, but…"But it happened. Once is one time too many, you know. You have a temper. Who's to say you can't control yourself again?" He drew in a sharp breath, but Izuku wanted to push more. She didn't know what was coming over her, but at this moment, it clicked to her on how much power she seemed to have over him, and she wanted to use it as much as she can. So if she could push him to just that point where he…"What about Shoto? You pushed him around all his childhood."

"I didn't push him around!" Enji shouted. "I was training him!"

"Some training," she huffed, glaring him down. "He told me he wanted to reach the top without using your flames, to take all that away from you. You 'trained' him to the point where he resents and hates you. Is that really what you wanted?"

"No!"

The answer took her aback, more so as she watched him bury his face into his hands. He took a shaky breath before looking her in the face, and she was shocked to see just a hint of tears.

"I fucked my life, okay? I know that. I pushed my oldest kids away because I didn't see potential in them, and now they're too far out of my reach. My daughter is a goddamn saint because after everything, she sticks around and still has a beautiful personality. I know Shoto hates me and would rather see me dead, but at least he's reaching for the top and is probably going to be a much better fucking Hero than I am in the future. And Rei? Shit, I had no idea how to handle her or what to do with one of her episodes, but I know me and my shitty attitude just exacerbated her condition. _I don_ _'t know what to do_. It's just too damn late to make up for anything."

"That's stupid," she found herself blurting out, breaking him out of his rant. "It's not too late. Don't be a coward," she repeated.

"Then what should I do?" he mumbled, shoulders slumping.

"An apology is a good start," she said softly and to make up for earlier, she scooted over to him and hugged him tightly.

His forehead fell onto her shoulder while his arms wrapped back around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes and she was so comfortable that she was falling asleep.

His hands started wandering though, and when they reached her ribs, she let out a giggle. "That…that tickles," she lightly pushed at him.

"Sorry," he muttered, not sounding sorry at all.

Izuku hummed, falling back onto the bed and tugging him after her. He avoided falling completely, to not crush her, and she sort of cuddled into him.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres," she found herself quoting as she stared up at the ceiling.

"What's that?" Enji asked, bringing her back to the present. She saw him looking at her curiously.

"Oh. Just…something my mother used to quote to me, something she'd read. I don't know. It just…popped into my head all of a sudden right now."

He looked thoughtful. "…I see."

She shook her head. "Never mind," she said and leaned into him. "How long do we have left here?"

"An hour maybe?"

It had been an afternoon, a night, and a morning. As far as 'one-night stands' go, she wasn't going to forget this. Especially since it had been her first time and who it was with…

Izuku looked up at him shyly. "Um…can I…can I kiss you for the rest of the time?"

He blinked down at her. "Of course."

And if outside that hotel once time had run out, he would press her up against one of the entrance's complex walls, then she would just give him a quirky smile in retaliation.

"Thank you for last night," he murmured, looking down at her with a look she couldn't decipher.

"Thank you for last night," she reciprocated breathlessly.

He kissed her one last time, slow and heady, until he finally pulled away. They stepped out into the street together and gave each other one last look, before they parted ways.

* * *

Enji missed her.

Goddamn, they'd only been separated for a few minutes, but he already missed her. He missed her once she was out of sight, he missed her when he let go of her, and he missed her when he stopped kissing her in their final moments together.

He wanted to redo the night over, just to have a little more time.

He didn't know what to do now. He could head home, head to his agency, anything to take his mind off the girl that was still gripping him within her spell. He thought one night with her would satisfy his strange and sudden urges, but instead it felt like it had become worse and he couldn't think straight. Part of him wanted to turn and run right back. But to do what? What was he going to say to her? He had no idea what he was going to say or do, even if he did go running right back to her.

His phone buzzed and when he looked at it, he stared blankly at the screen. It was almost as if the universe was telling him something. Seeing the weekly report on Rei come up through email brought back to mind the argument he'd just had.

Maybe it was time to have a serious talk with his wife finally.

Started 8/18/18 — Completed 9/3/18

 **A/n:** _ **Holy shit**_ **, I did** _ **not**_ **expect that response. For this pairing and with this guy? Yeah, I was expecting a lukewarm response, or less. Damn, guys. I'm blown away! I'm like really inspired and excited for this right now! Thanks so much, everyone, and I hope everyone really enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **Confrontations** : Please, these two are built for angst with or without each other XD While yeah, they're going to be confronted about their relationship, I'm just meaning that they're going to have no problems confronting each other. Enji's got a lot of history and baggage, and Izuku's got baggage herself and pretty reckless canon and not (not that Enji can't be). So they'll butt heads here and there~

2. **Rei** : I don't know, I kind of figure _something's_ up. She's been in that mental ward for how long now, but she seems fine from the glimpses we get? Plus, Enji and Shoto are visiting her with no problems. I'm just kind of guessing that she's in some way wanting to stay there? I mean if you're mentally unstable and you know it and you know you did something harmful to someone you love, then I would imagine you'd want to stay somewhere where you can't repeat that and get help. The whole Bipolar Schizophrenic thing is definitely just a theory on my part –since she was saying the kids were all becoming like 'Enji', when Fuyumi is just the sweetest thing, Natsuo looks like he didn't out so bad, and well Shoto is obvious. Paranoia, hallucinations, etc. is part of being schizophrenic, and bipolar usually comes with schizophrenia and would probably push it enough to where she could actually breakdown and do what she did to Shoto. In any case, it's all just a theory and interesting writing plot for this story, if nothing else~

3\. **Also I freaking hated editing this chapter. I wish FFN would just give in and let there be full MA content, and make it damn easier on me.**


	3. When I Lost My Mind

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Enji was fascinated with Izuku. She was curious and a bit enamored. The two of them are a mess together and apart, and everyone gets drawn into the line of fire.  
Set as an AU canon divergent genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and sexual situations…  
Pairings: Fem!Izuku/Endeavor, side-Dekubowl (because my regulars know my habitual obsession with the protag/one-sided (or not) others XD), Hawks/Fuyumi, etc…

 **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)  
** _Chapter Three: When I Lost My Mind_

Enji didn't want to be there. He really didn't. But that talk with Izuku stuck in his head and now he was in the mental ward where his wife was.

It's been nine to ten years since she'd been admitted and he didn't know how to approach her. Rei was his wife, but he had never connected with her. They'd married young at twenty four and twenty three, but it had just been an arranged Quirk marriage. His father had told him about them when he was eighteen and a fresh graduate from UA, but he hadn't given a shit then.

But then All Might debuted and Yagi was further ahead of Enji, too far for him to catch up and be able to call himself a rival. The seeds of bitterness was planted while he looked for a good match, and when he met Rei, he saw potential.

She was beautiful and had a Quirk that would complement his. Fire and Ice. Opposites but balanced. It was that good match he'd idealized and he could be a good husband to her. So he threw however much money he could at Rei's family to get them to agree to their potential marriage.

It had gone far too easy, but he hadn't questioned it. He'd had high expectations for the union. Rei had been kind, if a little too quiet and passive…He'd even thought that, despite being an arranged marriage, they could fall in love eventually —or at least become good friends.

After a while, things were fine; good even. But then Yagi kept rising in the ranks faster and faster, and even if he was rising as well, he was always a step behind. At the same time, Rei's episodes started to manifest, and confused and angered the hell out of him. Back then, he had had no idea about mental illness and didn't know how to handle her. The frustration was mounting and his already short temper was starting to fray, made worse by the fact he'd felt like he'd been gypped — _tricked_ into this marriage.

Even if they'd never officially gotten an idea what was wrong with Rei until she'd actually been admitted, they'd both known she was unstable. He'd had to learn how to handle her when she was acting out, while covering up her instability. They hadn't wanted anyone to know and Rei had wanted to act and keep things as normal as possible. Enji had struggled juggling that with his Hero work, and a part of him was ashamed to have a "crazy" wife. He hadn't wanted to feel that way and had done his best to be a good husband, but resentment and shame bubbled under the surface.

All he'd wanted was a good marriage. Arranged marriages could work, he knew. But the feeling of being trapped in his marriage choked him until he wanted nothing more than to run away. He couldn't though. Part of him balked at abandoning her because of her…sickness. He'd sworn in sickness and in health, and the idea of just _leaving_ her didn't sit well with him. She was sick and he was her husband. Rei was his responsibility. But the only real bright spots in their tumultuous marriage had been when their children were born. He'd been pleased and even happy each time. They were all beautiful and they were his children.

While outwardly he'd been ecstatic at 'creating' them and hoping each of them had the potential to surpass All Might, inwardly he had never admitted how soft he'd gotten for them and how he'd reserved pieces of himself just for them…

However, by the time Shoto was born, Rei had gotten much worse. He was exhausted and angry from having to deal with her manic episodes, and even though he'd attained the Number Two rank, he was still behind Yagi and years of dedication and determination had proven nothing. He'd been tired of all of it and he'd had to take care of Rei and deal with her episodes for years, and he felt like he was going nowhere and had to refocus on his goal of becoming Number One.

By then, he'd shifted practically all his focus on Shoto. Not only did Shoto feel like a fresh start, but his disappointment and neglect of his other children became a factor. None of the others had the potential or motivation to become Heroes; in fact, they held no interest in the profession at all. Disappointed and upset, Enji still wasn't going to force them into doing something they didn't want to do. But it came at a price, since Enji began to focus and spend all his time with Shoto, who had become his last and most promising chance. Shoto had been young, yes, but Enji had started training young himself and training earlier would get his son used to training hard and condition his mind and body, instead of starting later on and having to condition himself and catching up at a harder developmental stage.

But the truth was, he hadn't focused and spent all his time training Shoto just for his goal…He admitted that he just wanted to avoid and get away from Rei. Her episodes were lasting longer and longer, and really were becoming worser by the day. Enji just hadn't had the patience or understanding to really be able to take care of her properly. All these years, he had tried and stubbornly did his best, but at that point he was close to giving up and he knew he wasn't fit to be able to help her at all. Shoto had been unknowingly stuck in that mess.

Enji had become overzealous in their training, wanting to reach his goal to surpass All Might and yet also beyond frustrated at his current failure with that and his wife, who stressed him out to the point he was about to be pushed over the edge. By the time she'd confronted him over Shoto, who he regretfully hadn't realized he'd been pushing too hard in his own overwhelmed state, he had just wanted to lash out. So he did.

And then Enji was horrified and remorseful and he'd gone to Rei and apologized profusely after he'd calmed down. But at that moment, he had _hated_ her. He'd hated his wife, he'd hated his marriage, he'd hated his life at that point. Then what happened to Shoto happened and he'd hated her even more. It took a while before he acknowledged his own part in things, but the lingering resentment and anger towards her stayed throughout the years after, even while his remorse over how he'd handled her and their situation grew.

Except now Izuku had come along and made him face these truths —made him accept and outwardly acknowledge his culpability and failures, and all the mistakes and wrong choices he'd made in his life.

He'd tried to bury it all in his head and heart, and this young girl comes and indifferently tears him apart and bared everything whole. If she hadn't, he wouldn't be here right now. He supposed it was finally time to face the music.

This was a long time coming after all.

Just outside her room, Enji paused and hesitated. Was he really ready for this? Did he really want to talk to Rei after all this time? He still felt angry at her after all this, but he also felt guilty. He should've tried harder, educated himself better on how to deal with her. The two of them should have gone to a professional and gotten a diagnosis earlier, and gotten her the medication and help she needed. With his conflicting emotions, he wasn't sure of stepping through that threshold and coming face to face with his wife.

 _Don_ _'t be a coward!_

Enji closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as _her_ voice echoed in his head. He _wasn_ _'t_ a goddamn coward.

Steeling himself, he knocked on the door and then opened it, seeing Rei sitting by the window and reading a book. She'd looked over then, frowning at the sight of him.

"When they told me you requested a visit, I didn't believe them," she said softly. "It's a…surprise. What can I do for you, Enji?"

He took a chair and set it away from her, putting what he hoped was a comfortable distance for her.

"A talk," he muttered.

She eyed him warily, but she was smiling. "We do have a lot to talk about, don't we?" she mused aloud.

Enji nodded, avoiding looking at her directly. "I…"

 _An apology is a good start._

He awkwardly cleared his throat before he got off the chair and went into a formal dogeza, bowing his head low to the floor.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I ..was angry and I still am…but I am also at fault and should never have treated you the way I did."

He heard shuffling and he felt her come near. One of her hands rested on one of his.

"I'm not going to say it'll be easy to forgive you," she started softly. "But I'm happy that you would actually come here and apologize, and even acknowledge what you did and how you were."

She pushed gently at his shoulders, guiding him up. He still avoided looking into her eyes, but he glanced at her. She looked remorseful. "I'm sorry for what happened to Shoto. I just…"

"You saw me," he finished, acknowledging but bitter. Had he really been that bad? But then a part of him whispered and was afraid that he really had been…

"Yes and no," she admitted and he hadn't realized he'd asked that aloud. "I was also not really in a good state by then. While you made it worse, I was seeing and experiencing everything ten times worser."

He didn't know if that made him feel better or worse.

"I could've been better," he murmured.

"So could I," she echoed back. "At least for our kids, we could've done much better."

That was true. He wasn't blind to the fact of how he'd treated his children. More so when some slip of a girl shoved it into his face. But…he'd make an effort. He wanted…he wanted to do better by them, he realized. And he would. He wouldn't just let things go anymore.

"We have so much regrets," Rei said quietly.

"I don't want to regret things anymore," he said honestly.

He saw her look at him and he let himself look back, their eyes meeting and both of them looking like a miserable pair.

"My family thought you were a catch," she began. "You were young, handsome, rich and successful. By then, even though you were just twenty four, you'd already reached the rank of Number Two by twenty."

He wanted to look away and close his ears, but he was going to hear this whether he wanted to or not it seemed.

"You were perfect," she stated solemnly. "So when you came and asked to marry me, adding in money as well, they'd already made up their minds. I would be taken cared of and actually have a good husband, and they could get rid of me without making it obvious or bring shame."

He'd _known_ that was the case and had always accused them in his mind…had even thrown the accusation in her face during one of their spats, usually during her paranoid episodes or after any episodes. Having the confirmation just made him feel hollow.

"How is Shoto?" she asked suddenly, a bit desperate. "Did I…did I hurt him too bad? How has he grown up? Is he learning well?"

"He's fine," Enji thought about him. "He's fifteen now. After you…after what happened, he recovered well. He still loves you and doesn't blame you at all," he made sure to add, knowing she'd blamed herself. He'd tacked on the blame as well then, and still couldn't help blaming her a bit now. "He hates me," he sighed. "But he's…right."

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, he's grown up into a strong, smart kid. He's in UA now, just started this past year. He's at the top of his class, only beaten by a few others. He's capable with both of our Quirks…even if he refuses to use mine," his voice was wistful. He remembered what had been said between his son and Izuku though, and a small smile crossed his face. "That might be changing a bit. Someone said something very wise to him and I think it's helping him to realize, as she said, that it's _his_ Quirk. Not really mine."

He remembered the Sports Festival, all of it that started this. He remembered the battle, his exhilaration that his son was finally coming into his full potential and using his fire Quirk. The pride that bloomed forth and made him want to cheer on his son like an idiot, doting father type. But remembering all that made him remember Izuku.

The way she'd faced him in that corridor to the way she'd talked to his son and made Shoto into a better fighter and motivated his son. Inevitably, his mind wandered to memories he shouldn't think of when he was there with his estranged wife, but he couldn't forget — _couldn_ _'t_ _ **not**_ think of her under him, her flushed skin, her brilliant green eyes…

Shamed, he looked down and clenched his jaw.

"She sounds like a catch."

Rei's voice caught him off guard and he flinched, looking up and accidentally catching her eyes. She was watching him carefully, closely looking at his reactions and looking too curious and pondering.

"She is," he found himself saying, despite the fact he'd meant to stay quiet.

That seemed to cinch it for her somehow.

"You've met her," she deduced, tilting her head and Enji held back his wince.

"Yes," he answered, trying to watch his words. "During the Sports Festival, where she and Shoto were competing. That's when she talked to him and pushed him into fully using his Quirk. He still seems indecisive in using the fire half of his Quirk, but it was really something, that match."

"And her," Rei added thoughtfully. "Enough to catch your attention."

He grew uncomfortable, but she was watching him sharply and didn't look to be letting this go.

"We've been more or less separated for years, and we never married for love or had much love in our marriage, Enji," she said, voice full of regret. He could feel himself joining her in drowning in those regrets. "You don't _have_ to stay married to me."

"I made those vows," he said automatically, even if they felt empty and dragged him down.

"You don't have any obligation or duty to them," she pointed out. "You and I both know it was a sham of a marriage," she pursed her lips.

"You won't be covered by my insurance, so you can't stay here or have your medicine if we're not married," he said then and she stiffened up. "I…don't love you. But I love our children, even if I was the worse father they could have, and I _do_ care enough for you to not abandon you or not be able to give the care you need."

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, and the regrets seemed to be piling on them.

"You know…during those episodes where I was extremely paranoid, I used to accuse you of cheating on me?" she brought up, making him tense. "Did you ever back then?"

"No," he said firmly. "I told you that then and I still stand by that."

"Part of me, now that I'm stable, can believe and is relieved by that," she said. "There's this other, smaller part that wishes you had, so that our 'marriage' would've been less wrought out and you would've had an outlet to turn to when I got too stressful or things were too much to deal with."

He remembered the screaming, sometimes from both of them, sometimes just from her, sometimes just him yelling. The stress of her always screaming at him and accusing him of cheating and the way he'd yell back, his flames reacting with him and his emotions, flaring up until the room heated up and she was pulling out of her episode finally and becoming lucid enough to just be fearful of him. Or the way she'd sometimes scream and yell at him but not him, because she was looking and staring at empty space and he would be confused and angry and fearful and just _not understanding what was going on_ …

"It's been years now though," she said and he looked at her, frowning. "I'd understand if you'd slept with others now."

He looked away from her. "I…A few times through the years, I might've messed around a bit. But no. I hadn't slept with anyone."

"She really must be a catch then," she murmured softly.

Enji swallowed heavily, thinking of fiery green eyes and wild green hair.

"She is."

* * *

After a bit of walking, Izuku kind of regretted walking away from Enji. She should of asked for a ride back, even though she knew they had different directions to get to and that it was better for them to part ways. But the soreness of her wobbly legs combined with the unbearable aching between them made it feel impossible to walk. She tried to walk femininely like most other girls did, swaying her hips side to side and shifting her legs, but it only helped her movements a little bit. Still, it was better than nothing and she managed all the way up to a bus stop. From there, she headed home, glad that it was Sunday and there was no school, but also wary and nervous about seeing her mom…considering she'd gone off somewhere yesterday and had been gone the entire night. She was surprised her phone hadn't blown up with texts and missed phone calls.

Sighing, she'd just tried to open the door, when it was yanked out of her hand and her mother was there in front of her.

"Izuku!" her mother cried. "You're okay!"

She smiled at her mom and went inside, hugging Inko once the door was close. "I'm sorry, Okaa-san. I should have called you."

Inko waved her off, looking relieved. "I was worried, but I figure you must have a boyfriend."

Izuku turned red, surprised by her mom. "Okaa-san! That's-that's not it at all! I was…I was hanging out with and slept over Ochako's place, is all."

…Lying? Izuku couldn't understand herself. Who was she even becoming? Since when did she lie?

However, Inko just went to the kitchen and set up tea to boil. "Uh huh. You're a horrible liar, Izuku. Now I know you're on the pill, but you should still be extra careful. Don't rely on it too much, okay sweetie?"

Izuku's face turned dark red all over and she looked at her mother aghast. "Okaa-san, please!" She buried her face into her hands, but when she looked up again, her mom just raised an eyebrow. "It was…it was a bit spontaneous, so no we weren't really prepared or anything," she finally confessed. Her mom was good at that.

Her mom nodded. "Well, if you're going to be active, just make sure you don't miss a day of your pill," Inko advised, smirking only a little bit. Izuku was just mortified. "That said, is he someone I know? Is it Katsuki?"

Izuku's face shuttered and she felt her hands clench by her side. "Of course not," her voice was indifferent. Her mother bit her lip and Izuku softened. "Sorry, Okaa-san. I just…I'm kind of just sick of his bullshit."

Inko gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, sweetie. I won't mention him again." Izuku nodded absentmindedly, a little lost in thought now. "So _do_ I know him?" Her mother startled her.

Izuku thought of Enji and grimaced. She hesitated before shaking her head. "Not…personally. You know _of_ him," she said.

Inko had a thoughtful frown. "Is it All Might?"

Izuku sputtered, mortification back full blast. "What? No! All Might is just a good friend and mentor. He's like a second dad even."

"But I know of him," Inko repeated, frown deepening. "Is it one of your teachers?"

"No!" Izuku shook her head adamantly.

"But it _is_ a Hero, isn't it?" Inko persisted. "That's how I'd know of him. Or her."

"It's a him," Izuku confirmed in a grumble. She wished her mom would let it go.

Inko stared at her with narrowed eyes, before humming and focusing on making the tea and then handing a cup over. Izuku stared at her suspiciously.

"That's it?"

Inko shrugged. "I have all the clues I need…for now. And I know my daughter, so I'll figure it out sooner or later."

Izuku pinched the bridge of her nose. Her mom was so stubborn. Still, it had been a one-time thing, so there really wasn't any need for her mom to figure out she'd slept with the one and only Endeavor. It would just cause problems anyway.

Her mind couldn't help flashbacking to the night before though, remembering his hands all over her body and his hot mouth wandering, the way his entire body covered hers, or even the feeling of him slamming into her over and over again with his…

She shook her head harshly, looking up only to see her mother looking back at her with raised eyebrows and a knowing look.

"Shut up, Okaa-san."

"I didn't say a word."

* * *

Enji carefully plated the soba. Fuyumi would be staying late at school, so it would just be him and Shoto. After his talk with Rei, he was hoping he could…the two of them would be able to find a truce. Or something. Just anything so that the two of them were able to rebuild any semblance of a relationship. He may have worked Shoto hard ( _too hard_ ), but he _did_ love his son. He was a hard ass, yeah, but he was trying to lighten up and make different — _better_ choices.

 _Now that he was leaving, they_ _'d stood up and now maintained a distance. He was back to avoiding looking at her and she was back to being quiet._

 _Things had never been easy between them._

He heard the door open and tensed, waiting for his son. Shoto stopped at the kitchen's entrance, seeing his father and the table laid out with dinner, including his favorite soba. Enji felt like pulling all the stops, if only to grab his son's attention enough that he would allow himself to listen to Enji.

"Is there an occasion?" Shoto narrowed his eyes, saying neutrally.

Enji took a deep breath. "Sit down, Shoto. We can eat while we talk."

He could see his son tense up, even as he walked towards the table. He sat down as well and they shoveled food onto their plates quietly. They started eating for a little bit before Enji made himself start.

" _I'll visit again," Enji told her gruffly, eyes to the floor. "I'll make sure to bring a video of Shoto's fight and some pictures of the kids."_

" _That would be nice," she said._

 _For a moment, things were awkward before Enji sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

" _Is there anything specific you'd like next time?" He gave her a side glance._

 _She sent him a small, sad half-smile._

" _Would you talk a little more about the girl that magicked you into this man?"_

 _He stared at her, unable to help it._

"I heard you wanted to visit your mother." Shoto looked at him sharply. "You can't."

Shoto angrily sat up. "Why not? You're just going to keep me from her?"

He held up a hand. "I've never made you stay away," he insisted. "You made that choice. Even if I did keep your siblings away," Enji admitted. Shoto looked torn between anger and confusion. "Your mother told me she didn't want any of you to see her. She was afraid of doing something to hurt any of you. I complied with that request," he said calmly.

Shoto gripped the edge of the table tightly. "But you…"

"If you want to visit, I have to let her know first, so she can prepare herself for it, if she's up to one," Enji told him.

Shoto blinked at him, uncertainty all over his face. "Could you…?" he mumbled.

Enji nodded stiffly. "Would you like to talk to her on the phone after I ask?"

"Would she want to talk to me?" Shoto asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "But I'll ask her."

They stared at each other before Shoto looked down and began to eat more. After a moment, so did Enji.

It wasn't everything he wanted to say to his son, but it was a good start.

 _He_ _'d stepped through the door, anxious to leave and numb himself for a while. But Rei actually touched him again, stopping him from leaving. He reluctantly turned and looked at her and saw her looking down, her hair shadowing her eyes._

" _Enji, I'm sorry for being crazy."_

 _He bit down hard on his lip, threatening to draw blood. He thought back to the past and on himself all those years._

" _I think I was a little crazy then too."_

 _He tentatively touched her hand that was on his arm before stepping back and turning away._

 _Back then, he probably had been just as crazy as her._

Started 9/4/18 — Completed 9/16/18

 **A/n:** _ **Oh my god**_ **. Why was that so emotion-heavy? (Screams in agony) This chapter was like 95 percent done before the Enji/Rei talk, and then I entered Hell. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the torture it wrought upon me XD Remember to leave a review! They motivated the shit outta of me~**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **Todoroki Family/Rei** : I feel like this is as much a Todoroki family fic as it is EnDeku, seriously. Also, Rei's not going anywhere~ Just 'cause this is an EnDeku fic doesn't mean I'mma shove her off a cliff or something…

2\. **Kink** : Fair warning (shifty eyes), but there's going to be kinky stuff later on. Ahem. You know…Quirk Play, bondage, wax play, probably nothing too crazy I'm sure though…

* * *

 **Anon Reviews:**

1\. Guest: Thanks! I hope you keep liking it ;D


	4. Love's a Waiting Game

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Enji was fascinated with Izuku. She was curious and a bit enamored. The two of them are a mess together and apart, and everyone gets drawn into the line of fire.  
Set as an AU canon divergent genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and sexual situations…  
Pairings: Fem!Izuku/Endeavor, side-Dekubowl (because my regulars know my habitual obsession with the protag/one-sided (or not) others XD), Hawks/Fuyumi, etc…

 _ **A/n: Uncensored version on Ao3.**_

 **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)  
** _Chapter Four: Love's a Waiting Game_

 _Enji breathed in deeply, running the words through his head. This little girl thought she could just_ _…just speak to him like this?_

 _The fire in those eyes captivated him and the way she glared up at him with defiance made something in him snap, aching with desire and longing and just set him on_ _ **fire**_ _._

 _He took several steps towards her, quick strides that caught her off guard, and once he was in front of her he bore down over her, his height and bulk just eclipsing her._

 _She became hesitant, tensed at his proximity, but he'd backed her into the wall because she hadn't been able to keep herself from moving backwards as he'd approached. Now he'd entrapped her, placing his hands on either side of her head as he leaned down and scowled, dousing his flames. He heard her breath stutter as she looked up at him._

" _You really think you can talk to me like that? You think you can just act defiant and challenge me like this?"_

" _I wasn't challenging you," she whispered, her pink tongue licking her lower lip._

 _His eyes followed the movement._

" _The hell you didn't."_

 _And then he smashed his lips against hers, capturing them into a rough kiss that had her gasping into his mouth and leaning into him, slender hands grappling onto his biceps. His hands landed squarely around her waist, picking her up easily and holding her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in, pushing him tight against her lithe body._

 _He grinded his crotch against her. Moaning into her mouth, Enji let one hand grasp onto a breast, squeezing and pulling at it, running a thumb over the clothed nipple. He swallowed up her gasp, thrusting against her wildly —rutting against her like an animal, unable to control his hips…the way she was making him lose control…_

" _Hah…haah…ngh…Endeavor-san!" she gasped out once he'd latched his mouth onto her neck, sucking hard on it and sure to leave a mark._

" _P-please, Endeavor-san! I-I n-need —"_

" _What do you need? Tell me what you need, sweetheart?" he asked gruffly. "Tell me what you need because_ _ **I**_ _need_ _ **you**_ _."_

" _Haaah! I need…I need…I need you!" she screamed. "Please! I need you inside of me!"_

 _He breathed in sharply at that, reaching for his buckle and shoving his pants down. He held her up against the wall. He paused._

" _I want you," he told her, looking straight into her beautiful eyes. "Do you want me?"_

" _Yes," she breathed out and he plunged into her tight warmth._

Enji woke up with a start, feeling sweat covering his body. The memory of the dream lingered and he wished he could just instantly forget it. Instead, the fire in Izuku's eyes, the challenge in her tone haunted him, was making his cock rise up. He blankly stared at the ceiling as he reached down.

He imagined her fiery look, the way her eyes glittered up at him after the first time they had sex, the way her body molded to his…

He desperately began to jerk off. He pictured her small body underneath his, the way he'd practically covered her, and the softness of her lips against his skin.

But instead, he could feel himself get angry and frustrated, unable to reach his peak, despite his hand moving rapidly and tightly. It wasn't the same and he found himself craving her all over again. He didn't know if he ever stopped craving her.

In the end, he was left frustrated, getting off of his bed and gathering up his bed sheet, shuffling out of his room and towards the laundry room. There, he tiredly shoved his bed sheet in and set it up. Once the washer got going, he leaned his forehead against the cabinet above the washer, trying to clear his head.

"Otou-san?"

Fuyumi's gentle voice cut in and he turned his head slowly, wanting to disappear and not deal with anything. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

He straightened up. "I'm fine," he brushed her off, looking away.

He didn't really want to explain to his daughter that he'd had a wet dream about a girl more than half his age. He was afraid that if she saw his face, it'd be written all over it and Fuyumi would know he was a dirty old man. To take his mind off of that, he remembered Rei and the promise he'd made to Shoto.

"Do you want to visit your mother?" he asked gruffly.

"No," Fuyumi answered immediately, surprising him so much that he'd looked at her right then.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure," she answered coolly. Then she smiled softly at him, her voice becoming normal. "I can finish up here, Otou-san. Go back to bed, alright?"

He quietly thanked her and moved past, heading back to his room and lost in thought. He'd always assumed all of his children resented and were angry at him. It had never occurred to him to think any of them would be angry at their mother, since he'd been the one to neglect and push them away, and had been the asshole around here. To think that someone like Fuyumi, who was normally so sweet and kind, could feel and carry around that kind of anger…It was strange to think that his daughter carried a bit of him in her. He hadn't paid close enough attention to any of them and was paying for it now. He really needed to change things and could only be grateful to Izuku in forcing him to confront himself and his past.

It still didn't give him the right to continue fantasizing about her…

Grabbing another bed sheet from the closet, he halfheartedly fixed his bed. He couldn't sleep and his fucking cock was still hard. Maybe…maybe a shower would help…

Only, as he stepped into the water and had it on full blast and freezing, his mind just circled back to _her_ and that dream.

Fuck, that hadn't been how it happened…but it could have. If he'd thought on it earlier, the confrontation in the corridor was what started it all and if he'd faced her then and had thought about it, maybe he wouldn't have waited that next night. Maybe he would have gone insane for her then, wanting her and hoping she'd want him.

The freezing water slid down his body, but it did nothing to cool down his overheated body. And when the memories flooded his mind, all he could think of as he reached down for his cock again, was the way he was able to worship her body that night, the way she'd let him touch her and reveled in his attention.

"Fuck, you're such an idiot," he cursed at himself, even as he came again.

He was still left in frustration.

* * *

Izuku had to stop reaching for her neck. Despite having received it two nights ago, the love bite she'd received from Endeavor was still there and hadn't faded at all. She'd had to have her mom help her hide it (and wasn't that embarrassing!) before she left the apartment to head to school. After all, how the hell was she going to explain her hickey to people?

She shuddered and pushed that thought away, walking onto school grounds stiffly. She was still a bit sore, but it was much better than when she'd first left Enji's —Endeavor's side. Damn, she wasn't sure what to refer to him. He'd always been Endeavor because he was a Pro-Hero, and one she thought would be out of her reach. But now, after that night and the way she'd allowed herself to be so casual and call him by his name…

It was just one night though (and a morning, plus the afternoon before that night).

Shaking her head, she started to head to her classroom when, to her utter surprise, she found her right being occupied by Todoroki Shoto.

She didn't know how she felt about that. For one, she was confused why he'd sought her out, especially since he wasn't saying anything and was just quietly walking by her side. For another, the last time they'd been face to face, they'd been locked in a deadly battle in the Sports Festival. They hadn't exactly been buddy buddy then.

And then there was the fact she'd recently slept with his father, whom she knew he had issues with.

She felt rather awkward being around him in retrospect.

Before she could turn to him and question him, she heard Katsuki from behind them instead.

"Hey! Fucking Deku! Move out of the fucking way! You're way too fucking slow," he snarled, coming closer.

She paused and took a step to the side, sighing inwardly. Katsuki angrily pushed past her, adding in an extra shove to her shoulder.

"God, you're so stupid. I don't know why Half and Half is bothering being with you, you're such an ugly bitch," Katuski said as he continued ahead.

Izuku flinched and stared hard at the ground, feeling her hands clench.

"Midoriya, we'll be late," Shoto said quietly and she gave him a small smile before walking to the classroom.

But as the day went on, Katsuki was crueler to her than normal. She didn't know what was pissing him off, but the insults kept coming one after the other.

" _Get your ugly face out of my sight!"_

" _Your fat ass is in the way!"_

" _Fucking plain and boring, I'm surprised if anyone looks your way."_

That last one. She remembered him saying all sorts of the same thing during the Sports Festival. She tried putting it down to him wanting to distract her and make her unfocused for the trials, but…

It's not like he hadn't been saying those kind of things to her before.

If Izuku was honest to herself…it was part of the reason she let herself sleep with Endeavor. With Enji.

He made her feel beautiful and wanted. He made her feel _desired_ , when all she'd ever been told was that she was too plain and boring, and when Katsuki was feeling particular mean —ugly. She was ugly and not this strangely enchanting girl Enji had told her she was.

She hadn't felt that way until him.

(She quietly added that she went with him and agreed to sleep with him because there was a part of her that _was_ attracted to him, that thought he was handsome, had always had a little crush, had always wanted to touch that body, that face, those lips…

Then there was the part of her that was flattered and taken aback, and _loved_ the idea of being wanted by _Endeavor_ of all people.)

But now she was back to square one and she felt undesirable and unpretty.

Izuku heard the bell and didn't feel like talking to anyone, so she got up and took her bag and left the classroom quickly. She wanted to be alone and didn't want to hear anything from Katsuki anymore, knowing she would continue to be assaulted with insults if she stayed there.

The roof was a welcome reprieve and she dropped her bag while taking shaky breaths to calm herself and keep herself from crying.

"Midoriya?"

She turned around, not sure why Shoto had followed her up to the roof. She really wished he hadn't.

But it wasn't like there was anything to be done about it now.

* * *

Shoto had known there was something wrong the moment he saw Midoriya flee the classroom. He'd only managed to catch up to her and saw her head up to the roof. Seeing her close to tears though…

It wasn't hard to deduce why.

He'd approached her that morning, for the first time wanting to be near someone and even maybe become friends. He'd never wanted or cared for friends before.

But then no one else had cared to befriend and do so much to help him reconcile his feelings with his father or his divisive feelings on his Quirk. Not until her.

And yet it hadn't been long until that Bakugo had stormed by and Shoto had heard what he'd said to her. The things that made the small changes to her body and her expression, made her eyes darkened and her lips pressed together unhappily…

In the classroom, the vitriol had continued and he had no idea what was Bakugo's problem. He and the class had always known there was some issues and a friction between the two, but Bakugo hadn't gone this far before. Or maybe he had and no one had really noticed. Or maybe it had been before they'd known Bakugo and Midoriya. Whatever the case, it was still disgusting to see the blond treat Midoriya this way.

"Are you hungry?" he asked instead, sure she didn't want to be drilled about this.

She blinked at him with her teary eyes, smiling slightly. "I _am_ hungry. You?"

"Starving," he said simply, sitting down on the ground.

She tentatively joined him, taking out her own bento box while he looked through what his father had packed. It was quiet a moment, though he did notice her fidgeting a bit and glancing at him every once and a while.

"Shoto-kun," she suddenly said, drawing his attention. "I have something to confess."

Shifting towards her direction, he waited for her to continue. She wet her lips and then nibbled at her lip for a second, before she clasped a hand behind her neck and rubbed it anxiously.

"It's eating at me not to say anything to you because I feel really guilty, especially after what you told me about your family life," she said with a remorseful expression. "I probably shouldn't say anything, but…I, um…Shoto-kun, I ended up sleeping with your father the day after the Sports Festival."

He stilled, staring at her after her confession.

And yet…for some reason he wasn't all that surprised. Looking at her now, seeing the strangely insecure (this was the stubborn, powerful girl who'd gone head to head with him in the Sports Festival), and remembering the ugly words Bakugo kept spouting at her all day…

If someone like Shoto's father had approached her and somehow made her feel beautiful, why wouldn't she be flattered and go with him?

It made sense and he understood. That didn't mean he wasn't furious.

Not at her of course, but he was downright pissed off his father had gone and slept with her, especially since Shoto considered her his first friend. Not that he'd told her that (or anyone) that they were even friends in the first place. It was the thought that mattered, right?

But then she started crying and he started to panic.

"I-I'm really sorry, Shoto-kun! I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" she sniffed, wiping at her eyes.

He hesitated before laying a hand on her shoulder. He was struggling with the revelation, but he didn't want her upset and crying.

She was honestly someone that had sparked something in him, a kindness and understanding she'd given as she reached out and for once made him feel like someone was on his side. A part of him was angered that it seemed like his father was unknowingly trying to take that away from him, but more than that, as he looked at her and remembered all the words thrown at her today, he felt like being on her side like she'd been on his.

To reach out to her like she had for him.

If his father had been someone she'd wanted and made her feel like she wasn't this plain, ugly girl Bakugo made her feel as, then maybe he could get himself to forcefully be okay with it and even _push_ his father…if need be.

His friend, his first and only friend was what mattered.

Even if she didn't yet know they were friends. He was working on letting her know that, but it'd probably have to wait until after she'd calmed down. Or maybe not —Izuku was smart. She'd probably pick it up on her own soon enough without him needing to say anything.

But then part of him remembered the father that he'd oddly was around during this weekend, someone different and (dare he say it) softer than the man Shoto was used to and had known all his life.

The same man that had hesitantly told him about the past and allowed him contact with his mother…if she wanted it.

He eyed Midoriya contemplatively, quietly murmuring platitudes while his mind went into overdrive. If her encounter with Todoroki Enji happened during the weekend, happened before that strange meal with his father…

Then it wouldn't be too out there to realize that that whole thing with his meal with his father had occurred _because of her_. That the change in his father was _because of her_.

And then he recalled how she'd changed _him_ and was that some kind of Quirk? This ability of hers to change and help people? Because she'd helped him sort of get over his own Quirk, to get the courage to want to see his mother again after so many years. And now this.

He smiled softly at her, catching her off guard. "Forget him. He's no one really. Why don't you tell me about what attracts you?"

She blinked before laughing lightly, wiping her eyes a final time. "Suits," she said wryly. "Guys in suits are kind of hot. What about _you_?"

Shoto shrugged. "I don't know."

He didn't but that wasn't what was important.

When it was time to get back to class, he let her go first and took out his phone, calling his father immediately.

"Shoto? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"In a little bit," he said shortly, feeling his anger mount again. "Never mind that," he snapped into the phone. "You know I'm interning with you, so pick me up at the train station after school ends. Don't come in your uniform! Dress normally, in a suit!"

He hung up straight after.

* * *

Enji had been baffled at his son's phone call, but he did what Shoto had demanded. He figured whatever his son was up to, it wasn't something that would affect him too badly and he should just go with it. Maybe it'll be another point in his favor and help him continue to rebuild his relationship with his son.

So he awkwardly stood in the train station, waiting for his son to arrive so they could leave together for home. Shoto had never wanted him to pick him up before, so he wondered what was so special about this time —

"Izuku, I hope you do well in your internship with this Hero you're heading to," he heard Shoto say and he froze.

He forced himself to turn and his breath left him.

There she was, the bane of his existence —all wild green hair, pretty peridots for eyes, and that sweet soft face with those plush lips…

Enji knew that he was staring at her, that he probably looked like a hungry animal, and even as guilt and shame flooded him…the desire never left and his hands itched to reach for her and touch her.

She looked surprised to see him before she looked hesitant. But in an instant, those green eyes darkened and she looked him over, giving him a heated look that made him almost forget everything and everyone.

But then she looked away from him and turned to his son, hugging Shoto tightly before peeling back and looking normal, as if she hadn't just given him that searing look.

"Thank you, Shoto-kun! Please work well with your father and I hope the two of you get along and have a good time working together!" She actually turned to him then and even addressed him. But it was professionally and nowhere near the desire-filled reaction he craved from her.

"Endeavor-san, please take care of yourself," she bowed politely.

She gave him a small smile before leaving them behind and heading towards the train. He found himself watching her, unable to take his gaze away from her retreating back.

A shove to his arm caused him to refocus and look at his son, who watched him blankly. He felt nervous and realized just how he'd been acting and in front of who no less.

"We should head back home too," Shoto said indifferently.

Enji nodded stiffly and led the way to their own train.

* * *

His son left for his room while Enji locked himself up in his own room. He dropped to his knees before his bed, hands reaching for his hair and clutching onto it. He closed his eyes, wanting to block everything out, but instead it just helped to make him visualize the way she'd eyed him at the train station, her eyes moving up and down his figure, the way her eyes blazed with heat for him.

She still wanted him back and that did things to him, to his mind that made him want to call her —find a way to contact her, entice her back into his bed. Maybe his son's phone had her number…all he had to do was wait for Shoto to go to sleep, take his phone and look it up —

"What's wrong with me?" he gasped out, pushing his palms against his eyes and pressing against them harshly.

He was going crazy. He was.

It didn't stop the desire and need for her from haunting him.

Angrily shoving his pants down and reaching for his cock, he jerked himself off while picturing the way Izuku looked at the train station; the way she'd looked at _him_.

He didn't know how to get her out of his head.

Started 9/29/18 — Completed 11/26/18

 **A/n: Ah, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry, guys! I don't know what the stall was (hmm…). But I still love this story~ Poor Enji though –I seem to like torturing the guy and dragging out his frustration XD Oh well. If he wants her, he's gonna have to suffer for a bit then ;P Please remember to review and feed my bloodthirsty soul! Er, did I say bloodthirsty…?**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **Shoto** : He's such a helpful boy, even if he's pissed off at his dad~

2\. **Rei** : YAS. I'm happy it went over well with people. Hell, I was driving myself nuts over that conversation XD

3\. **Current BNHA fics as of 11/28:** " **Advent of a Heroine** " (main), " **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)** " (Main EnDeku), " **Miss You Like Crazy** " (EnDeku Soulmate series), " **Cake and Smiles** " (AFOIzu, became a three-shot), an exclusive Ao3 EnDeku smut fic called " **A Wolf in My Heart** " (done for Kinktober), and a new EnDeku fic called " **Miles in Your Mind** ". I also have an EnDeku recently published called " **A Little Sugar & Honey**" and a new EnDeku multi-shot called " **Sweet Love O' Mine** " that will hopefully come out tomorrow or Friday. Please check them out~


	5. Sew Me Up, Don't Leave Me Begging

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Enji was fascinated with Izuku. She was curious and a bit enamored. The two of them are a mess together and apart, and everyone gets drawn into the line of fire.  
Set as an AU canon divergent genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and sexual situations…  
Pairings: Fem!Izuku/Endeavor, side-Dekubowl (because my regulars know my habitual obsession with the protag/one-sided (or not) others XD), Hawks/Fuyumi, etc…

 _ **A/n: Uncensored version on Ao3.**_

 **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)  
** _Chapter Five: Sew Me Up, Don't Leave Me Begging For Thread_

Izuku lay on her back, mind racing and unable to rest. The day had been hectic and she couldn't find calm in the storm that was taking place in her head.

Not since she'd run across Endeavor in the train station.

Endeavor — _Enji_ had looked so goddamn good in that suit that she nearly walked towards him, intending to just get right into his space to…She didn't know what she intended to do; all she knew was that she'd wanted to be near him.

The searing gazes they'd traded then, the way his heated gaze landed on her and wouldn't leave…it all made her hot and bothered, as much as she wished she could read his thoughts and hope she wasn't imagining his continued desire.

She clutched at the front of her shirt, clenching her hand as she curled up in a ball, pressing her forehead harshly against her knees.

She was so stupid. It was just a one night stand and now that he'd sated his odd fervor over her, it was done with. It had to be.

(The way he looked at and touched her made her feel as if she was being consumed by his Hellflame and everything Katsuki had ever said about her was nothing in the face of his flames.)

Izuku was almost tempted to touch herself, if it weren't for the fact that she was afraid and would be mortified if she woke up Gran Torino. She really…she really couldn't stop thinking about Enji though. And after the day she had with Katsuki being an asshole to her again, just remembering Enji's desire and warm words towards her made her want to reach out to him again.

But then there was Shoto and —wait. On second thought, it was _really_ suspicious that Enji had been at the train station to pick Shoto up, _while wearing a_ _ **suit**_. Given that she had just told Shoto about how attractive she found men in suits were…

But that was no way, right? Shoto was angry and hated his father. There was no way he'd basically tell his father to come there and dress in a suit for her, right?

It made her uneasy and unsure, since she did just tell Shoto about her tryst with his father and about the suit thing that day, and it was too much of a coincidence to see Enji again dressed up like he was.

She lightly hit her head against her knees, muttering to herself. She kept thinking about Enji though, unable to not imagine him in that suit again. And then her imagination was going wild, imagining him taking his dress jacket off slowly, and the slow slide of his large fingers through the loop of his tie, taking it off and letting it drop to the floor.

Her hand twitched and she glanced at the door. Making a decision, she reached for her pillow and shoved the corner of it in her mouth, while hesitantly reaching her hand down her pants. She closed her eyes and continued to imagine it, seeing Enji lazily smirking at her and then taking his time unbuttoning his shirt. He revealed his chest, impressive pectorals displayed for her as he shrugged off his shirt, letting his arms flex with the movement.

Her fingers touched herself, moving in small circles while she imagined Enji reaching for his pants, taking off his buckle and slipping the belt off. His fingers went for his button and then unzipped his pants.

Her whimpering was muffled, but even though she felt some buildup, she couldn't get herself to get anywhere remotely to feel good —her fingers were too slim, too soft and nothing like Enji's warm, thick fingers.

Frustrated, she stopped and curled up again, angry at herself and the unrelenting feelings she was bombarded with.

* * *

The first day with his son interning at his agency had been thankfully calm. His son was even cooperating, even if he continued his indifferent (oft times aggressive) attitude with Enji.

Still, he was itching to ask his son about Izuku.

How was she doing? Were they getting along now? Why were they at the train station together and why had Shoto demanded that Enji come pick him up, especially when Izuku was apparently coming with him? More so when Shoto had demanded he wear a suit there.

It was too strange and too coincidental.

There was also that he wanted to know who this _Hero_ Izuku would be interning with. He hadn't known anything about her interning anywhere and now he was irritated with himself, thinking he should have offered her one as well. Would she have liked that? Would she have accepted it from him, maybe enjoyed being by his side, learning from him, being able to touch him and he her —

Who was this Hero his son had mentioned anyway? It was grating on his nerves and he wanted to get on his computer and search him up. He didn't know if Izuku would be safe with him, if she'd be taught properly…

He didn't like not knowing who he was.

"You look agitated," his son said plainly, looking at him with careless eyes.

"I'm fine," he said, trying to calm the turmoil going through his head.

"I put her number in your phone."

He blinked, slowly moving to stare at his son and his jaw dropping slightly.

"What…what did you say?" he asked shakily.

Shoto's eyes narrowed, glaring him down. "Izuku's number. I programmed it into your phone."

Why was his son…

Shoto shifted on his feet, moving into a defensive posture while his jaw clenched briefly, never taking his heterochromic eyes off of his father.

"The first friend I end up having and _you_ get to her," Shoto snapped out and Enji flinched. Fuck, he did know. How did he find out? "She felt so guilty that she confessed to me about it, you know," Shoto continued and Enji sighed.

Of course it was like that. He didn't even blame her. Izuku seemed the type of girl that wouldn't want to hurt anyone in this way.

And Enji felt guilty at that moment for not feeling as guilty about all this as he should, as he had earlier and when this was first going on.

Right now, he was just going crazy over his thoughts on her, having been unable to stop those thoughts ever since they'd come up after seeing her again at the train station.

His head was too full of her to think and feel anything else.

"What Hero is she interning with?" he found himself asking, unable to face his son's accusations head on.

"Gran Torino," Shoto said shortly, still glaring at him. "She told me that was his name."

Enji nodded, looking at the ground.

" _I swear_ …if you _hurt her_ …"

"I won't," Enji found himself immediately snapping out, both offended and angry at the suggestion he would, at the same time as he was adamant he would never.

He and his son exchanged looks, before Shoto finally nodded jerkily and then turned on his heel, marching out of there. He shook his head and headed to his desk, pulling up his browser on his computer.

"Gran Torino, huh," he muttered.

* * *

When she went on this internship, she didn't really expect for this crap to happen.

She was thankful to Gran Torino for helping her finally understand how to better work with One For All, and she was now fully capable of it with 5% output. She was just still cursing her luck as she faced the Nomu that crashed into the train she'd been riding with Gran Torino on the way to Hosu City.

"Oh crap!" She twisted away and evaded, jumping to the side and grabbing a few civilians to put out of the way while Gran Torino smashed a foot onto the top of the Nomu's head.

"I'll take care of this!" he yelled at her. "You stay right there, young lady!"

She almost pouted, but grumpily nodded her head. But then she thought of Tenya and there was no way she could stay there now.

Tenya was there and she started worrying about him too much to stay put.

The hour that past her by though, was like a whirlwind of disaster. Finding Tenya, confronting Stain, having Shoto come to the rescue too, and then finally bringing down the Hero Killer and dragging him out to meet some Pro-Heroes that had come to help.

The fact that Enji had sent them over just because Shoto had told him he was going somewhere (after rushing off) and he'd trusted his son enough to know this was important to actually send them their way both surprised her and made her pleased somehow.

A show of trust in Shoto and to show he cared enough to make this decision, despite the little information his son had told him, meant a lot.

Those were her primary thoughts…right up until another Nomu (with wings!) appeared and yanked her from the ground. Freaked out and struggling to get free, it was only when she heard the familiar voice of Enji that she stopped and looked back, seeing him chase after them.

She wasn't sure if he knew she was there, but she was relieved that he was there and coming for them. A few heated misfires made her a bit jumpy and wary, of course, but when he eventually took down the Nomu and she crashed with it, she was beyond shocked to find it had been Stain that had saved her from totally falling midair. She was kind of dizzy and a bit in pain from the previous fight and the softened impact to the ground, but she began to get worried and determined when she saw Stain snarling at the others and a terrible killing intent erupt from him. But then she took a deep breath when he froze up and then fell onto the floor.

She was taken aback when she suddenly felt a hot, large hand grab her arm and yank her backwards before she was encased within heated arms and crashing back against a hard body.

She looked up to see an angry Enji glaring at the downed Nomu and Stain, before he looked down at her and his angry face morphed into different emotions that changed too fast for her to take exact note of.

"Are you alright?" he asked her quietly and she nodded timidly, feeling his eyes bore down on her heavily.

He let go of her abruptly and stood up, only briefly offering his hand to help her up. She felt disappointment fill her.

While Stain was taken away and she and the others were swept away to the hospital, she felt a bit empty.

* * *

Shoto saw the exchange and irritatedly wanted to knock his father upside the head. What did he just tell the bastard? He wasn't completely condoning this, but he told him to not hurt Izuku and to pretty much go after her.

If he lost his first friend, who he _just_ became friends with because of him…

Now, in the hospital room, he could see how quiet Izuku had become and was looking morose as she was lost in thought. Both he and Iida had traded looks, but didn't want to disturb her or say anything wrong.

She was a girl too —not like they were sure what to say without being scared of making a mistake and upsetting her more. Still…as her friend, perhaps he should try…Apologize for his idiot father or something…

But then said father burst through the door angrily and he tensed up, clenching his jaw and getting ready to argue back.

Except it _wasn_ _'t_ Shoto he stormed towards to —it was Izuku.

"What were you thinking?!" his father snarled at the shocked girl. "You could've been hurt! You could've died!"

"Excuse you!" Izuku was suddenly fired up, angrily pushing herself off of the hospital bed and glaring up at Shoto's father. "Your son's over there!"

Shoto flinched and was about to grumble and hide. For once he wasn't being lectured; no need to draw attention to him!

"I'm not worried about him! Shoto can take care of himself!" his father shouted, surprising Shoto.

"I can too! I'm in the same Hero Class thank you very much!"

"What's going on?" Iida whispered.

Shoto shook his head, whispering back as he got off his bed and grabbed Iida's arm. "It's complicated. Come on, let's leave."

"But!"

He had a feeling this was going to get personal and they shouldn't be there.

* * *

The nerve of him! How dare he insinuate that Izuku couldn't take care of herself! So he thinks and believes in Shoto and not her?! What the hell! Who did he think he was?

"He doesn't have to break his bones to use his Quirk," Enji growled.

"Why do you think I'm interning for?" she said, pissed off and upset. "I can use my Quirk just fine!"

"Going up against the Hero Killer?" he asked incredulous, eyes narrowed at her. "That was stupid and reckless!"

"I'm not stupid!" Though she couldn't deny reckless, because even _she_ knew she had a tendency to be so.

Enji threw his hands up. "I didn't say that you were! I was saying what you did was stupid! Coming after Stain and confronting him by yourself?"

She flinched, though she scowled at him. "I wasn't by myself. And I sent out coordinates to others to my location for backup! Why do you think Shoto-kun came, huh?"

"My son is good, but he's still not a Pro," Enji's jaw was clenching. "Shit, what if something had happened to you?!"

"I couldn't just let Tenya-kun handle this on his own! And I'm trying to be a Hero too, and Heroes don't let others down or handle things on their own," she stubbornly insisted, fuming at his attitude.

"But at the risk of you?" He suddenly stopped looking and sounding furious, his face torn into a mess of pain and anguish and she kind of felt all her own anger bleed out of her as she stared at him in shock. "Izuku…You…I…"

His shoulders slumped over and he covered his face with his hands. "Fuck, I don't even know what I'm trying to say. All I know is that the memory of you has been haunting me and tormenting me ever since we spent that time together, and now that we're back together, I'd almost lost you before I can get a handle of myself and properly talk to you."

The emptiness she'd felt when it had seemed like he'd distantly kept away from her before, was utterly gone right then and she couldn't help but reached forward and finally touch him, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, looking up at him, even as she stepped right up against him. "I'm not sorry that I did what I did, but I'm sorry for how you've been feeling and I'm sorry that what I did upset you."

He sighed in exasperation but he did pull her into a closer embrace, leaning down so he could place his face against the top of her head.

"I'll take that. Just…try to be a little less reckless in the future."

She bit her lip, knowing that would be a hard promise for her to keep. She just tended to be a little reckless with herself and she knew it.

"I'll try," was what she said before burying her face against his stomach. Geez, she only reached to the top of his abdomen, right below his pectorals…

She felt him shake his head, but he didn't say anything. For a moment, they stayed like that, continuing to calm down from their unexpected fight. But then she sighed against him, feeling content, until she felt him stiffen up and he slowly straightened up.

"Are you okay, Enji?" she asked, looking up at him. Oh, she really did like saying his name…

"I'm…" he looked away, licking his lips. "I can feel you breathing against me."

"Oh."

She blushed and wondered at such a simple thing really bothering him. But focusing on his lower half pressing against her belly, she could feel his bulge twitch against her. Pausing, she thought about their situation before leaning up harder against him.

His eyes widened and he stared down at her. She stared back at him, feeling determined and just a bit confident as she shifted her hips so she'd rub up against his hardness.

Enji inhaled sharply before he dove down and crashed his lips against hers.

* * *

This-this _minx_! Fuck, what was he going to do with her?

They'd just argued heatedly, thankfully reconciling and coming to some sort of agreement, and then she was looking up at him with those eyes filled with hot desire and rubbing up against his cock. How could he not respond to her and kiss the hell out of her after that?

She leaned up, stepping gently onto his feet and balancing while she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as thoroughly. His tongue harshly invaded her mouth, pushing up against hers and dominating it.

God, he wanted to dominate her.

He pressed her up against her hospital bed, grinding his covered cock against her and wanting to find release. It had been difficult to do so, even as his mind tortured him with all sorts of images and memories, dreams and scenarios involving her. Sometimes he'd cum, sometimes he couldn't —even when he did, he was never satisfied and always frustrated.

The dream of their confrontation in the hallway haunted him the most, along with his memories of their time together from when they were in the café and up until he'd watched her leave him behind at the love hotel.

But then she was gasping against his mouth and the present was all that mattered, letting his hands wander all over. They kept feverishly pressing up against each other, roughly pushing back and forth until they pushed too much against the hospital bed and they fell sideways to the floor. He tried not to crush her, though he still ended up on top. She pulled him back into a kiss, acting like they hadn't been interrupted, and he was more than eager to reciprocate.

He was about to touch her breasts over the hospital gown, only to freak out as the door opened. He kept down and tried to hide, pulling away from Izuku, only for her to grasp onto his waist with her legs.

Enji blinked and looked back at Izuku. She stared back at him with an unknown emotion, before a tiny smirk appeared on her plush lips, her eyes darkening just as he'd wished back at the train station.

"Ah, geez! Where'd those three kids go? We might have to code an alert to find them…"

Izuku wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her, his bulge easily hitting against her cunt. He breathed in deep, watching her face, and experimentally began to move his hips. She licked her lips and nodded encouragingly, and shit, she wanted him to grind up against her while they were on the floor, out of sight of a nurse that could easily come across them having sex with their clothes on.

Fuck if that wasn't hot and he wasn't against going along with what she wanted.

He started to thrust up against her, breathing coming hard while she panted into his ear, her arms wrapped around his back while the two of them fucked on the ground, aware of the nurse muttering and doing something nearby. The curtain and the bed hid them, and Enji was trying to be careful not to make too much noise.

Enji vaguely heard the nurse finally leave, too busy getting lost in Izuku.

He'd been losing control ever since he met this damn girl and he didn't know how to gain it back.

He didn't even know if he wanted it back.

The two of them began going faster and he was tempted to just shove aside her panties and take his cock out. But then she was gasping and arching up against him and he groaned loudly, thankful the nurse was gone as he moved even faster against Izuku, reaching his peak finally and letting out a guttural sound in satisfaction.

They breathed hard against each other before he kissed her and then moved back. He looked down and winced, seeing the dark spot over his groin section of his uniform pants.

"Fuck, I've got to clean myself up," he muttered.

He heard her giggle and he looked up at her, raising an eyebrow but not really put off.

"Were you…were you satisfied?" she blushed, looking at him shyly while putting her hands together and fidgeting.

He tried not to shudder, but goddamn, that was cute and somehow hot.

"Very satisfied," he swallowed, looking at her. She gave a half-smile, red still coloring her cheeks. Shit, this was the first time in a while since he was able to feel satisfied after cumming and damn if she didn't look good and making him want more still.

Enji leaned towards her, kissing her softly and about to deepen the kiss, when he heard the door open and his son called out.

"We're back. Be decent," his son deadpanned.

Damn it, when did Shoto become like this?

He hurriedly pulled away from her and her cheeks flushed red, just as they traded panicked looks with each other. Just as they were going to get up, the curtain was fully pushed aside, revealing them to Shoto and their other classmate.

Enji turned red as well, even as he hid his half-hard cock and wet pants, while Izuku fidgeted in pace, having shut her legs together and trying not to look flustered.

"I would say 'get a room', but you two _did_ have one," Shoto said, voice neutral (and not matching his words at all). "Just the wrong type of room."

Enji sighed, ignoring the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring his shame and the fact his bulge was obvious (forget the wet front of his damn pants), helping Izuku onto her feet.

"I'll be back," he said stiffly before heading to the room's bathroom. Inside, he quickly used a wet paper towel to clean himself and his pants off, then used his Quirk to dry off. Satisfied he looked normal and nothing was out of place, he stepped back out and faced the others.

"I guess I should leave you three to rest," he kept a straight face. "Good night. I'll…see you and pick you up tomorrow, Shoto," he said to his son.

But before he left, he couldn't help one last glance at Izuku, who was watching with a small, sweet smile on her lips, which made him shiver and want to turn back to her.

He forced himself to keep going.

* * *

"I'm hoping things are well now with you two," Shoto said irritably and he looked at his son, who had his arms folded across his chest while staring back at Enji accusingly.

"You could say that," Enji muttered, not sure what to make of his son and personally not sure where he stood with Izuku despite it all.

He looked around his office and even if it was a large space, right now it felt like it was too small for him and he was suffocating.

Shoto scoffed. "I don't know what she sees in you, but she _does_ genuinely. So don't mess things up," he glared at Enji.

He then proceeded to ignore him, continuing to look through the piles of case folders for them to shift through and look for the best case for them to take on.

Enji felt awkward in his skin, unable to not think of her now that even his son had brought her up and talked about the two of them.

His thoughts whirled around her, the way her legs had trapped him against her earlier…the way _she looked at him_ …desire, want, _need_ …

When was the last time someone needed him?

He'd never had someone need him like that before, to have wanted his touch so badly. But she'd held onto him like she'd needed nothing else, and he'd already known that he'd been too deep in her like she was a drug he'd gotten hooked on.

His hand found his phone and tentatively searched her name. And there was her name —just like Shoto had said it would be in Enji's phone.

Enji couldn't stop thinking about her and this would make it worse, he knew.

But he'd already been 'worse' and he'd been desperate for her ever since she'd snarled back at him in that hallway.

 _Meet me at that hotel.  
_ _I_ _'ll be waiting in case you come._

He looked up and saw Shoto staring directly at him, face unreadable. He said nothing and his son's lips pressed tightly together.

"I can find my way home," Shoto finally said, tone wary.

"I have a spare room here," Enji murmured, looking away from his son.

"…Treat her right," Shoto ordered and then footsteps indicated him leaving Enji behind in the room.

He took a deep breath and wondered what was he doing.

Still, Enji didn't know if she was going to come or even if she'd think about it…

But he'd wait in that room for her regardless.

* * *

Izuku eyed the text again. She didn't recognize the number, but she knew who it was from. She wasn't sure how Enji had gotten her number (she had a niggling feeling Shoto had something to do with it, which compounded on the earlier musings about the 'coincidental' run-in with the dressed-in-a-suit Enji at the station). That wasn't what mattered though.

What mattered was what he'd offered her.

So the question she had to ask herself was…did she want to go through this? Meet him again and be drawn into this downward spiral where the two of them drowned in each other, even knowing that they shouldn't be anywhere near each other.

Izuku closed her eyes, remembering the hospital and how his eyes heatedly stared at her, the way his body covered hers as they rutted against each other on the floor and in danger of being caught…

She silently got up and made her way through Gran Torino's house, grabbing pen and paper to leave a note as to where she went. She was honest too; Gran Torino hadn't been shy in his knowing look as he picked her up from the hospital and caught her longing glance at Enji as he picked up Shoto at the same time.

Nor had his comments been.

At least he'd promised to keep it quiet from All Might and he wouldn't know anything about it. That said, she left the note where it could be seen and left the house, making sure to lock up behind her. Then she went through the trouble of finding her way to the ward where she and Enji had gone to the first time, and where the love hotel they'd begun this whole thing was located at.

It didn't take too long and she found herself already entering the love hotel and going through the stairs and hallways to make it to the exact room they'd been in the first time. She hesitated in front of the door and stared at it. She thought about it one more time.

Izuku took a deep breath and knocked.

In moments, the door opened and there he was. No flames, softly-spiked hair at attention, red scruff around his jaw and his mouth shifting as he licked his lips tentatively at the sight of her, and standing tall above her with their size difference more than obvious.

Todoroki Enji waited for _her_ , but she'd finally made her decision upon that knock.

Stepping into his space, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his stomach. His arms wrapped around her too and after a moment, she was pulled into the room, the door closing behind her with a final and decisive click.

There wasn't any turning back now.

* * *

Enji savored the feel of her against him, feeling the tumultuous emotions in him finally calm and then finally disappear. He wanted this. He wanted her.

Damn everything else, but he was going to have Midoriya Izuku.

He peeled away before leaning down to kiss her, moaning into her mouth and enjoying her soft, pouty lips moving against his. His tongue pushed into her mouth and searched out hers, and while their tongues wrestled, he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

This time around, their clothes were easily and quickly torn off and Enji took his time to let his hands wander her body. She lay sprawled on the bed, skin flushed and desire radiating from her as her eyes stared at him wantonly.

The first time around had been about desperation and need. This time he wanted to enjoy and have her enjoy him, with no worries but to be lost in each other.

"Izuku, I'm going to push in now," he told her and she moaned and nodded, watching him as he moved his cock closer to her pussy and nudge his head in.

He thrust in and slid in easily, gasping at how tight she still was, even after all that work he'd put into opening her.

"You feel so good," he groaned, hips moving to start thrusting his dick in and out of her. "My mind won't stop thinking about you. I want to fuck you all the time."

She shuddered at him, spreading her legs more and her hands shooting up to grab his arms. "I…I think about you too…" she breathed out, thrusting back against him.

Hearing that made his hips start snapping faster while he imagined it, her touching herself as she thought about him and of them together like this.

He couldn't help grabbing onto her head as he leaned over her and kissed her hard and deep.

Fuck if he wasn't already in too deep with this girl.

Started 12/13/18 — Completed 12/25/18

 **A/n: Lol, this was so long and it took so long to get out XD Whoo, these two are wrecks! Gotta love it~ Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Please remember to review, my darlings ;D**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **EnDeku Discord Invite** : discord dot gg /GFHSFJc

2\. **New BNHA stories** : Dokei to Dokei (EnDeku Soulmate AU one-shot)) and Drag Me Down (EnDeku ft. fanboy!Enji and Drag Queen!Izuku). Hope you guys check them out and end up enjoying them!

* * *

 **Anon Review:**

1\. Guest: Hahaha XD Good point. But that does tie into something later, so yeah, that'll come soon enough ;D


	6. Regarding these Chapters

Hi guys! I know this is an author's note (and I will delete this when I next update, so please don't reply to this chapter), but it was brought to my attention that not everyone is seeing my note at the top of the chapters:

My **Uncensored** chapters are on my **Ao3 account.** The sex in these chapters _has_ to be edited because I don't want to be in trouble with the site. I've had a story deleted before because someone reported a story for ONE swear word in the summary, when the story was fine and everything else was labeled correctly. Sorry but I can't risk it, guys :(

(Specifically to the Guest in question: Yeah, I'm sorry but FFN can be strict and randomly purging and deleting stories on whim, and there's no way I'd post full versions here anymore. As a Guest, it's harder to respond to you, so I also had to address you here to let you know)

Thanks, guys!


End file.
